


Patience

by orphan_account



Series: Loving You [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Extreme Underage, Father-Son Relationship, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean begin to move forward with their relationship. <br/>Cas has fun at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING**  
>  This story contains EXTREME underage, as well as a father-son relationship. If that's not your cup of tea, maybe don't read this.
> 
> **NOTE**  
>  This author does not condone incest or underage sex of any kind. Everything here is fictional and should be treated as such. If you suspect a child is being abused or mistreated in any way, please contact the authorities. 
> 
>  
> 
> **A second, less important note**  
>  I believe I said before that there would be actual sex in this part, but there isn't. I promise (promise promise) that there will be in the next bit though. Thank you for your patience.

Dean works three fingers slowly in and out of his son’s hole, carefully, gently. The boy is on his stomach in the middle of the bed, whining and canting his hips upward. He wants more, he wants it harder, he can handle it. But Dean continues at his leisurely pace, paying no attention to his boy’s frustration. 

  
“Harder, Daddy!” Cas pants. “Harder!”

  
Dean leans forward to press a kiss to the back of Cas’ neck, but otherwise his movement stays the same. His fingers slide smoothly in and out, making sloppy suction noises as Cas’ small hole sucks at them eagerly.

  
“Be patient, baby.” Dean says. 

  
Cas lets out a sob, balling his fists and turning his face into the pillow. He doesn’t _want_ to be patient! 

  
Dean, sensing his petulance, reaches up with his free hand to rub the boy’s back. “Be patient and I’ll give you treat.” He tempts.

  
Cas turns his head a little, curious. “What kind of treat?” He wonders.

  
“The kind that’s a surprise.” Dean says firmly.

  
Cas whines again, but he doesn’t talk back. He does want a treat, even if he doesn’t know what it is yet. He’s sure it’ll be good. So he lays still as his daddy fucks him with his big fingers for a long time, until his hole feels open and sore. When Dean finally withdraws his fingers, Cas’ hole quivers oddly at the feeling of being empty. 

  
He goes willingly when his father puts a hand to his hip and pulls Cas up to his knees, but he stiffens with surprise when the man moves lay over him, pushing his own pajama bottoms down to his thighs. Cas looks back to see his thingy, big and red and swollen, bobbing in between them.

  
“Daddy?” He asks nervously.

  
“Don’t worry, baby.” Dean says, kissing up Cas’ shoulder. “You’ve been such a good boy.”

  
Cas squeaks when he feels the hot press of his father’s length against his crack. It slides down, pressing to the edge of the boy’s sore hole. Cas’ heart speeds with excitement and anticipation as Dean guides his thingy into the hole, just a little, just the tip. 

  
“Daddy!” Cas whines, pushing himself backward, hoping to get more of the length inside. But a heavy hand on the small of his back holds him still. 

  
“Don’t move.” Dean says, voice rough. He begins to move his hips in very small circles, fucking just the very tip of his swollen cock in and out of his boy’s hole. He bites his lip and throws back his head, reaching down to massage the part of his length not inside that tight spot. Beneath him, Cas is practically sobbing with frustration. To be so close, and yet not get what he wants, is maddening. The tip of his daddy’s length feels so good inside him, he’s sure that the rest would too, and he _wants_ it. 

  
“Daddy, _please_!” He cries.

  
Dean doesn’t answer. He grunts low in his throat and stills suddenly, and Cas feels warmth flooding his hole, dripping out and down his legs. He feels his daddy pull out, and then more warmth falls on his bottom. He squeals when his father leans down to lick the stuff out of his hole, and decides to forgive him for the moment.

 

-o-

 

Cas keeps his little toy inside his hiney most of the time now. He like the way it feels, how it holds him open. It’s not near as big as he’d like, not like Daddy’s toys, but it will have to do. Sometimes when he’s at school he’ll go to the bathroom and play with his toy for a little while, but it never feels as good as when Daddy does it. He knows to be very careful at school, because the special games he plays with Daddy are private, and nobody else should know. So he’s very quiet and he always makes sure no one else is in the bathroom before he plays with his toy. 

  
Today he leans up against the stall wall, with his pants and underwear down around his ankles, and reaches around himself to work the toy in and out of his hole. It’s kind of uncomfortable, he hasn’t really got all this worked out yet, but at least he gets to play. He works the toy in and out of himself until he starts to feel the pressure in the bottom of his stomach, then he squeezes his thingy until the come shoots out of it, painting the wall. 

  
He feels better. He cleans himself up with the scratchy bathroom toilet paper and then goes back to class, walking a little funny.

  
When the bus drops Cas off at home after school, Daddy is still at work. He lets himself in through the back door and makes himself a bologna sandwich before going to the living room to watch tv. He’s supposed to be doing his homework, but it’ll be hours before Daddy gets home and Cas wants to watch Scooby-Doo. Next thing he knows, it’s six o’ clock and his daddy’s big car is pulling up the driveway. Cas gasps and jumps up from the couch. He scrambles for the remote control and gets the tv turned off just as he hears his daddy’s footsteps on the front porch. He grabs his backpack from the floor and opens it hurriedly, spilling books and papers and one wilted flower out onto the floor. He flings his math book open just as Daddy comes through the door, and tries his hardest to look like he’s been doing his homework. 

  
“Hey, baby.” Daddy says, shucking his jacket and hanging it by the front door. “You have a good day at school?”

  
“Yes, Daddy.” Cas says dutifully. 

  
Daddy toes off his shoes and comes into the living room. “You get your homework done?” He asks.

  
Cas chews on his bottom lip. “Um. No.”

  
Daddy looks around. Cas watches his eyes light on the paper plate that sits on the coffee table, the remote laying on the couch. 

  
“You haven’t been doing your homework, have you?”

  
“Yes, I have!” Cas lies. He doesn’t want his Daddy to punish him.

  
“Cas,” Dean says sternly. “We talked about you lying, didn’t we?”

  
Cas pouts and looks away. “Yes.” He grumbles. 

  
“Now tell me the truth.”

  
Cas looks down at his hands, picking at the skin around his thumb. “I was watchin’ Scooby-Doo.” He admits.

  
Dean sighs. “Well, thank you for telling me the truth. I don’t want this to happen any more though, you understand? You can watch tv _after_ your homework is done.”

  
“Okay, Daddy.” Cas grumbles.

  
Dean reaches over and runs his hand though Cas’ hair. “You need help with your math?”

  
Cas nods. He’s really not very good at math. 

  
“Alright, lets see what we’ve got here.” Says Dean, sitting down next to Cas on the floor. Together, they work through Cas’ homework, and soon they’re finished.

  
Dean leans over and kissing Cas on the forehead. “Good job, bud.” He praises Cas.

  
Cas beams up at him. “Thanks, Daddy.” 

  
“Have you eaten?” Dean asks.

  
“I had a sandwich.” Cas tells him. 

  
Dean nods. “Why don’t you watch some tv while I make supper?”

  
“Yay!” Cas exclaims. He leaps to his feat and runs to the couch, where the remote rests.

  
Dean watches him happily.

 

 

After dinner, Cas is happy and pliant. He sits on Dean’s lap on the couch while the man watches the news. Cas thinks the news is boring though, and soon he’s squirming restlessly in his daddy’s lap. 

  
“Cas,” Dean says after a while. “Can you hold still.” He grips the boy’s hips firmly.

  
“’m bored!” Cas huffs. 

  
“The news is almost over, baby. Just hold on a minute.”

  
But Cas doesn’t want to hold on a minute, he wants to play special games!

  
“I played with my toy today at school.” He tells his daddy.

  
“What toy?” Dean asks, absentmindedly. “Your Tonka truck?”

  
“No, Daddy! My _special_ toy!”

  
Cas feels his daddy freeze, and when he speaks again his voice sounds choked. “Cas, you shouldn’t do that in school. You could get into trouble.” 

  
Cas shakes his head. “No! I always make sure there’s nobody in the bathroom an’ I’m real quiet.”

  
He hears his daddy swallow, and the man’s thumbs start to rub little circles on Cas’ back. 

  
“What, uh, how do you play with your toy?” Daddy wants to know.

  
“I push it in and out of my hole until I, um, squirt.”

  
“Come?” Dean asks breathlessly.

  
“Yeah!” Cas agrees. 

  
Dean leans down to kiss the smooth skin of Cas’ neck. “Baby, that’s dangerous. What if someone caught you?”

  
Cas rolls his eyes. “I’m _real_ careful, Daddy!” He explains. “Don’t worry.”

 

-o-

 

Dean looks down at the child in his lap. The one who shirks his homework to watch cartoons, and also fucks himself with a  butt-plug at school. What did he do to deserve this? 

  
He’s worried, yes. Very worried. If anyone caught Cas “playing” in the bathroom at school, it would raise a lot of questions and Dean would be the first person they’d look at. 

  
But then, on the other hand, the thought of Cas fucking himself at school is… beautiful. He can feel himself growing hard as he thinks about it, cock thickening beneath his baby’s bottom. Cas feels it and presses his pretty little ass down onto it. 

  
Dean leans his head back and sighs. “Fuck.” He breathes. He’s not entirely sure what to do about the school situation, but he knows how do deal with this. Boy, does he know how to deal with this. 

  
He runs a hand up the boy’s back and rubs his scalp softly. 

  
“Is it special playtime, Daddy?” Cas asks. 

  
“It sure is, babydoll.” Dean assures him. 

  
Cas quickly slides off Dean’s lap, to the floor, and happily starts pulling his pants down. Dean watches him, licking his lips as his son unknowingly gives him a striptease. Then Cas’ hands move to Dean’s fly, and the boy is unzipping him and pulling his cock out into the air. 

  
He kneels between Dean’s legs, and starts licking up the shaft.

  
“That’s right, baby.” Dean groans. “Lick daddy’s cock. There you go.” He massages Cas’ scalp and praises him as the boy sucks him down, pink lips stretched obscenely around Dean’s throbbing cock. Spit and pre come drip down the sides of the boy’s face and Dean finds himself biting his lip to stave off orgasm. 

  
“You want me to come in your hole, baby?” Dean asks.

  
Cas pulls off of his dick and nods vigorously before turning around, going to his hands and knees on the floor. Dean pulls the boy’s shorts to the side, revealing that Cas isn’t even wearing underwear, and he can see the little blue plug in his boy’s ass. He removes it slowly, reveling in the little huffs that fall out of Cas’ mouth. Cas’ hole is already stretched from the plug, so Dean doesn’t even have to finger him, just slips the head of his cock into his baby. He holds Cas still, so that the boy can’t take the rest of his father’s cock, like he usually tries to, and he jacks himself off slowly until he comes. When he pulls out, he can see his come sitting just inside his boy’s hole. Some of it slips out, dripping past Cas’ red rim, down his sweet thigh. Dean reaches out and presses two fingers into his boy, stuffing his come as far in as he can. He fingers Cas this way for a while until the boy is too sensitive, then he slips the plug back in and sucks on Cas’ little cock until he comes. 

  
“I love you, Daddy.” Cas says afterward, snuggled up sweetly to Dean’s chest.

  
“I love you too, sweetheart.” Dean tells him.

 


End file.
